In a recovering method of the sintered metal carbide scrap up to this time, the sintered metal carbide scrap including, for example WC (tungsten carbide) cemented hard metals and Co is roasted at a temperature more than 1700.degree. C., which is a higher temperature than an ordinary sintering temperature of 1400 - 1450.degree. C., and quenched, then the cemented body becomes brittle thereby and is crushed into powder. In this method, WC and Co cannot be decomposed and recovered free of each other without using very complicate after-processes.